deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/July 2013 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of July in the year 2013. News Wiki News * Welcome our new chatmods: Long time community member Redkite! Red’s been considered a level-headed, humble and all around great guy from the beginning, and it’s both our honor and pleasure to induct him into the Staff ranks. Likewise, relative newcomer Affectos has also been promoted to the rank of ChatMod. Affectos is a respected voice of reason, and we look forward to his joining the ranks. * The Super-Powered War begins! The evil lords Mongorth and Dargo, leaders of The Brotherhood and their super villains clash against the heroic vigils of Fire Storm and the Dark Guardian’s Order of Heroes in a battle straight off the panels, with the fate of the Deadliest Fiction Multiverse caught in the middle! * Heroes Unite! So-Pro Warrior's brings together fictions most powerful heroes to face the most dangerous villains in his ambitious fan-fiction epic, beginning with his Commander Shepard vs. Master Chief battle, and continuing forward through the year. * We’ve added a new series of options to the Chat, allowing users to customize their colors, font and background. The options also provide the ability to PM multiple people, manually go AFK and enable a native search bar. * Page Formatting Update: From now on, all battles deemed unfair are now placed under a header reading “Disregarded Battles”, helping to tidy up the format. World News * In the US, Proposition 8- a California ban on legalized Gay Marriage, was overturned by the Courts, allowing homosexual couples to finally be rightfully recognized. * Huge protests have erupted across Egypt, calling for the resignation of President Mohammed Morsi, with early elections being held in the capital, Cairo and other major cities. * In Turkey, outcry against the Government has lead to open rioting, which has steadily increased in vitriol over the weeks. Multiple protestors have been killed or hospitalized by Riot Police using, what has been called by those bearing witness to it, excessive force. The Turkish Military has since been spotted aiding the Rioters, passing out gas masks and instructions on how to deal with various sprays and smoke, along with various other tools to keep from being hurt. Pop-Culture News * Microsoft has performed a decisive 180 in regards to the DRM issues for their upcoming Xbox One console. No longer does the console require a 24-hour internet connection check, nor does it continue to block used games. In a trade-off, the family share plan has been canceled. * Paula Deen has revealed herself to be a horrible, horrible racist. Deen wanted African-American employees to act like slaves for a big wedding she was planning. Deen explained she got the idea from a restaurant where "the whole entire waiter staff was middle-aged black men, and they had on beautiful white jackets with a black bow tie," Birthday Shout-Outs! * Have a June/July birthday? Give us a head's up and we can acknowledge you here. Battle of the Month * Chose any one battle published during June to nominate for your Battle of the Month. Once we have four candidates or it's clear that there's only going to be less than that, we'll open up voting. Category:Blog posts Category:News